Dossier
Located below is a dossier of everyone involved in the events of the archives and the links to their pages. Human Native to the planet Earth, humanity is the most influential race in the Chaos Mundus. They are the current favorite mortal race to the Daeus, being the most versatile of the races. They are a warlike race, excelling in their commercial desires. Although the skill is mostly lost to them, there are humans that are able to use magic. United Human Government (after the Oblivion Event) *President Caleb Aagard *Fleet Admiral Benjamin Sayid *Vice-Admiral Isaac "LeBlanc" Deligne *Senator William Gaines *Vice-Admiral Fhajad-084 *Rear Admiral Veronica Dare *Admiral Serin Osman *Master Chief Petty Officer Blade-Edge *Senior Chief Petty Officer Shark *Petty Officer, Third Class Lakshmi Patil *Petty Officer, Second Class Siobhan Byrne *Petty Officer, Second Class Almaz *Lina *Valeria *Holland *Ban *Ryan *May *Marcus *Jeremy *Estelle *Commander Rafael Horatio *Private Matthew Bradock *Sergeant Louis "Keg" Faulkner *Corporal Kevin Saunders United Earth Government (prior to the Oblivion Event) Formed in the aftermath of the Rainforest Wars, the United Earth Government or UEG is the unified humanity, operating under the same style of the United Nations by allowing the various nations to operate under themselves, while still reporting to the greater government. In times of stress, the United Nations Space Command or UNSC would defend the UEG, but otherwise regulates all space travel. *Samuel-034 - RDF DISTURBANCE *Kurt-051 -RDF DISTURBANCE *James-005 - RDF DISTURBANCE *William-043 - RDF DISTURBANCE *Margaret Parangosky *Miranda Keyes - RDF DISTURBANCE *Vecter *Jacob Keyes - RDF DISTURBANCE *Avery Johnson - RDF DISTURBANCE *Triger *Sarge *Jake (Spartan IV) *Franklin Mendez *Tom-B292 *Lucy-B091 The New Covenant *Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy John-117 Dominic Fenix - RDF DISTURBANCE *Catherine Halsey *Lieutenant Frederic-104 *Petty Officer First Class Kelly-087 *Petty Officer First Class Linda-058 *Petty Officer First Class Cassandra-075 *Colonel James Ackerson - RDF DISTURBANCE *Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood *Jake Keyes - RDF DISTURBANCE OMEGA Corporation While not formally acknowledged by the UHG, the OMEGA Corporation has been acquiring humans to serve as scientists for some time now. *Tanya "Rose" Rivers *Veronica Rivers *Dimitri Polnoch Coalition of Ordered Governments Scared by the new UEG regime, some humans chose to escape to a new world on the corners of space, but after a trying series of wars were reduced to the Coalition of Ordered Governments, a UEG style of government in order to combat the new Locust threat. *Marcus Fenix - RDF DISTURBANCE *Anya Stroud - RDF DISTURBANCE *Dominic Santiago - RDF DISTURBANCE *Augustus Cole - RDF DISTURBANCE *Damon Baird - RDF DISTURBANCE Republic of Amestris Pulled from another Universe that is intimately connected with Chaos by General, the citizens of the Republic of Amestris are humans that are merely trying to survive. *Alphonse Elric - RDF DISTURBANCE *Edward Elric - RDF DISTURBANCE *Roy Mustang - RDF DISTURBANCE *Riza Hawkeye - RDF DISTURBANCE *Louis Armstrong - RDF DISTURBANCE *Winry Rockbell - RDF DISTURBANCE Otherwise Affiliated Terrified of the control of the UEG, there are certain humans who are only affiliated with themselves, but others, like The Warden are servants of the Overlords. *Creed *The Warden of the Bastion Prison Center *Matthias "Aztec" Tess *Alexandria "Xandria" Tess *Robert "Deuce" Dalesio *Boto *Konasi *Botosai *Corvus Might *Ares - RDF DISTURBANCE *Hindu - RDF Disturbance *Clo *Dr. Spredrick *He *Drez *Bianca "Kodiak" Romanov *Yue *Vasiliy Sangheili Born on the planet of Sanghelios, the Sangheili are a proud race of warriors and soldiers. Since ancient times, they have worshipped the Forerunners and were one of two races that created the Covenant, but after learning the truth about their Gods, they splintered away from the short-sighted Covenant dogma and attempted to better safeguard the universe. Swords of Sanghelios Formed after the collapse of the Covenant, the Swords of Sanghelios was led by Thel 'Vadam, who was actually General in disguise. They are determined to bring about the safety of the Sangheili against all other races. *Ripa 'Moramee *Arbiter Thel 'Vadam - RDF DISTURBANCE *Vokyn Leht 'Madav - RDF DISTURBANCE Zemus' Following A small following of Sangheili that are loyal to Zorona 'Vadam the eldest son of General. *Zorona 'Vadam - RDF DISTURBANCE *Zuka Zamamee - RDF DISTURBANCE *Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadum *Council Arbiter Soza 'Wattinr - RDF DISTURBANCE *Special Operations Commander Parasses 'Kimar The New Covenant A small following of Sangheili that are loyal to Draconus 'Vadam, the youngest son of General. *Draconus 'Vadam *Thama 'Vadum Covenant Loyalists After the collapse of the Covenant, there were some Sangheili that clung to the ways of the past, remaining loyal to a fault. These Sangheili came to be known as Covenant Loyalists. This list includes all Sangheili that served and fell in the Human-Covenant War as well as the following skirmishes against the Storm Sangheili. *Dove 'Antenatee *Anda Sofadee *Xytan 'Jar Wattinree *Jul 'Mdama Otherwise Affiliated While most Sangheili insist on picking a side and remaining loyal to it, there are some that insist on remaining masterless, especially since the betrayal of the Covenant. *Y'Uni 'Vadam *Violet 'Vadam *Teller *Vine *Slashy *Asa 'Shelly *Daisy *Rqse Artificial Intelligences Built by other races, Artificial Intelligences or AI's are automated, technological masterpieces. Some species, such as the Forerunners and the OMEGA Corporation have perfected the sciences of AI's, while others are still struggling to keep up. Human Perhaps one of the most recent races in terms of AI creation, Human Artificial Intelligence are among the more powerful. *Cortana 0452-9 *Gaia *Brewster *Kalmiya *Jerrod *Hyperion 0453-1 *Wellsley OMEGA Corporation Build from the relics of a thousand races, the OMEGA Corporation Artificial Intelligence program is probably the most advanced, all build by Ultima for his OMEGA Corporation. *Omega 11469 *Omega Foreseer *Omega Ninja *Omega Fighter *Omega Swordsman *Omega Orb *Omega 11468 *Omega 11411 *Omega Scouter *Omega Soldier *Omega Spy *Omega Destroyer *Omega Prototype *Omega *Omega 11470 *Omega Sigma *Krios Relican The Relican armada are an offshoot of OMEGA Corporation AI, a group of AI that rebelled against Ultima. *Sigma 8249 Forerunner When the Forerunner left the Milky Way Galaxy, dying in their final attack on the The Flood, they left behind many of their war machines and monitors. These have spawned numerous religions and have caused numerous events in the history of this catalogue. Forerunner Artificial Intelligence or Ancilla, are ancient, and many are going rampant. *343 Guilty Spark *117649 Regretful Digression *Guardian *Zeki *Protector *The Curse *Mendicant Bias (Secrets) *Offensive Bias (Zauras/ Zauron) *29927 Beta *11123 Epsilon *12437 Kappa (12347 Eta) *16169 Delta *PARADX Alpha *13462 Gamma *08176 Zeta *0 Adjutant Reflex *1 Sorrowful Impulse *49 Culpable Silence *2401 Penitent Tangent *16807 Rueful Ember *Forerunner Sentinels *Forerunner Enforcers *Forerunner Defenders *Forerunner Guardians *Capatulus TIDACORP Originally started right alongside OMEGA Corporation in the First Universe, Tida Corporation, otherwise known as TIDACORP, led by Corvus Might is actually an offshoot of human technology at the time of the Human-Covenant War that was perfected. Tida Corporation Artificial Intelligence are powerful, but most are long rampant. *Tidaca 75 *Tidaca 73 *Tidaca 100 *Tidaca X *Tidaca 0 *Tidaca Devil ATOM Corporation Build as an offshoot of the Forerunner Ancilla, the ATOM Corporation was established by the Forerunner known as Eva Elemente to combat the OMEGA Corporation. Many ATOM Corporation Artificial Intelligences are rampant due to advanced aging, but there are new ones. *Ion MOL *Iron *The Watcher ** The Operator ** The Observer Unknown Origin Most AI are able to trace their roots back to their inception, but there are some who refuse to divuldge that information. *Zekura Daeus Calling themselves the oldest race in the Chaos Mundus, the Daeus are the race that ignited images of Gods and Demigods in the minds of every other race. They have existed for billions of years and have manipulated almost every event to suit their needs. The names listed below are the human names for the Daeus and these Archives are not sure if it is their actual name. Devas The faction of the Daeus that is mostly pro-mortal-races is known as the Devas, or the Scions of Order. They often appear to races in beautiful forms that resemble the race they are trying to communicate with. It is unknown if they are benefactors or malefactors. *Jehovah *Sekhmet *Maahes *Ra *Gaia *Thor *Ganesha *Qas'Ra *Odin *Zeus *Dionysius *Apollo *Eros *Sarassa *Hades Asuras The other faction of the Daeus is known as the Asuras and they are completely anti-mortal-races. It is unsure why they are so against mortals, but they only believe many of the mortal races are nothing but a food source. As such, they choose to appear in monstrous forms to strike fear into the hearts of their prey. *Ymir *Jehovah's Wife *Typhon *Ahriman *Set *Nephthys Malakim The Malakim are the race that serves the Daeus. Originally one race, they have since evolved into many facets, each with different abilities. They are unable to truly interfere with the world unless they possess the body of someone else. They are massive trees who release spores that infect their hosts to spread their will. They were all created by Jehovah. Seraphim or Angels The Seraphim are the most powerful of the Malakim races, belonging to their creator, Jehovah. They are the angels of modern mythologies. *Michael *Azrael *Gabriel *Metatron Nephilim or Archdemons The Nephilim are the fallen angels, and the leaders of the demons, given power by the Asuras, who mixed their blood with that of the Dragons. *Mephistopheles (Anguish) *Satan (Sammael) *Lucifer Gibborim or Elves After the fall of the Nephilim, another group became known as the Gibborim. This race is one that betrayed Jehovah through their inaction. *Orien Tomasaro *Kael Rephaim or Dwarves Like their cousins the Gibborim, the Rephaim were cast from Elysium due to their inaction and came to dwell in caves as the dwarves. *Unsari Cherubim or Cupids Standing beside their Seraphim cousins, the Cherubim are the oldest race of Malakim, using their powers over love to do Jehovah's work. *Cupid Emim or Goblins Just above the fallen Nephilim, this race was cast out of Heaven, but the evil Emim still serve Sammael, driven by their hatred of mortal races. They are the goblins and orcs of mythologies. *Ragath Entities Many of the monsters that plague the nightly terrors of children and adults alike are caused by the lost souls known only as Entities. If a ghost is not put to rest, they become unruly, becoming something less than hostile. The angrier and more vengeful that the ghost goes, the more insane it becomes, growing in power until it becomes something horrible like a Demonic Entities or a Pureblood Entities Spectral Entities If a spirit is not allowed to escape from their bonds, or has not accepted death, or even if they are called back from their eternal rest, they can become Ghosts or Guide Spirits, both within the realm of Spectral Entities. However, if a spirit is vengeful or angry, it can soon become a Poltergeist which thrives on the chaos that it causes. *Raian *Heironymus *Maria Tess *Justin Tess *Tess Family Patriarch Demonic Entities If a spirit is allowed to become insane, it will become a Demonic Entities. Demons, unlike Spectral Entities, thrive on death and destruction just for the sake of death and destruction. They are twisted and warped monstrocities of the souls they once were. They were organized by the Nephilim Lucifer and Sammael, whom they serve almost as if they were their Gods. Unless organized by a higher power, the demons will return to their primary goal in life: cause as much death and destruction as is possible. *Lucifer *Beelzebub *Arzhag Pureblood Entities Rare is not even beginning to describe the final form of a spirit, but the Pureblood Entities are stronger than many of the Daeus and are absolutely dangerous, determined almost to destroy the universe just for the fun of it. They acknowledge their power and often choose their own goals. They are able to pick and choose which natural laws and forces they may obey - often changing any of the four fundamental forces at anytime, and often just for fun. *Bai'traug or "Moros" *Ripa 'Moramee or "General" *Zorona or "Zemus" *Requiem *Thel 'Vadamee *Dakota Tess or "Pariah" *Yu'a Kyst'ra *Ataxia Monstrous Entities While animals are not powerful enough to warrant a Spectral Entity, they can form into a spirit if they were self-aware enough known as Monstrous Entities. Drawn to mortals in death as they were in life, if these spirits come into contact with the spirits of mortals, they can corrupt them into something that they weren't before: the monsters that haunt nightmares. Unable to control themselves, they will hunt and destroy everything in their path. The dual souls of the host body will jockey for control, but are themselves easy to control. *Aidar *Werewolves *Vampires Nyx Calling themselves older than the Daeus, the Nyx are a race of beings that defy explanation. They look like massive mandibled insects mixed with plants and octopi, they have the ability to fly, do not require air to breathe, and are completely invisible but can make themselves visible at will. They feed on heat and light energy and thus are constantly on the move. Unless led by Moros, they are an entirely peaceful race, but his interference is the main cause of the Human-Nyx War. *Bai'traug "Moros" *Bringer of Night *Tiresias *Koiron *The Rivers *Echo *Ogmios *Nephthys *Lethe D'jinn Known to most humans as "Dragons," the D'jinn are a race that existed billions of years ago and continue to thrive in present day. They are a warlike race that has caused itself to split into a number of small tribes who all have their own powers, descriptions, and culture. Hybrid Dragons These Dragons possess the genes of multiple tribes and are most likely exiled from their home tribes, having been the first to join the Archon Tribe, under Nightwing Ravenholm. * Nightwing Ravenholm * Irontail Gemini * Crimsontalon Phoenix Fire Tribe The most powerful of the Dragon Tribes, the Fire Tribe, otherwise known as the "Yoldovah" in their native language is the most chaotic and destructive of the Tribes, wanting to subjugate the other Tribes, but never recombine them. *Magmaheart *Flamewing *Orangeclaws *Megiddo Earth Dragons The Earth Dragons are massive creatures who have splintered into two factions, the Earth and the Metal Dragons. * Lakeback * Bronzeheart * Steeltongue Water Dragons The Water Dragons worship the ancient Archon Dragon Leviathan, and are true sea serpents of lore. * Coralfin Ice Dragons The Ice Dragons are wyverns who are more content to stay hidden on their mountaintops. * Blackice Air Dragons The Air Dragons have multiple wings and are masters of flight. * Windscar Light Dragons The Light Dragons are the most lithe and airy of the Dragons, using their total manipulation of light to spread their illumination to all. * Lightwing Soulbreaker * Prismwing Darkness Dragons The Darkness Dragons are the smallest breed of Dragon, only as large as a normal human, but their ability to make them completely vanish by manipulating light is very prized. * Palefang Destruction Dragons A tribe of Dragons that insists on causing as much physical damage to the world as possible. They are against the use of magic, but believe in the power of an honor code. *Serratedscale *Tornwings *Bloodfang Chaos Dragons The Chaos Dragons are masters of magic in all forms, having created the Collar to amplify their powers. They often trade with the other tribes for safety. * Silverneck Skull Dragons The Skull Dragons have all been but annihilated because of their practice of necromancy. * Shadowhorn * Painshadow Doom Dragons The Doom Dragons are the masters of magic and as such were almost hunted to extinction. * No examples exist. Cosmic Dragons A completely separate offshoot of the Dragon or D'jinn race, the Cosmics have adapted to life in the chilling void of space. They are very powerful, almost to the point of Godhood, and are completely terrifying to the other Dragon tribes. As such, a massive war was enacted by the Terran Dragon Tribes to eradicated the Cosmics. *Nightwing's Mother *Nebula Ancient Archon Dragons In ancient times, back when all the Dragons were one Tribe, they all looked different, and are now known as the Ancient Archon Dragon Tribe. They were ruled by Tiamat and the Daeus Typhon. *Tiamat *Quetzalcoatl *Nidhogg *Leviathan *Azhi Dahaka Unaffiliated Dragons Dragons are not unique to the Chaos Mundus and in other universes are not bound by the Tribal affiliations. *Brysingr Kanima In ancient times, one of the most powerful mortal races was the Kanima, they have since fallen in power, known to most as the "Kitty-Kangaroos." They were close with the Dragon Tiamat who began using their power over the flesh to create monstrous beings that she would call, "Chimera." Pure Kanima Very few pure Kanima remain, any that are have been found by General on a long deserted planet. He found their savagery thrilling and brought them back with him, calling them "Kitty-Kangaroos." With the arrival of the Overlords, they have found themselves evolving a little bit more and have grown to detest that name. *Ykuj *Naz *Eriana *Pahrok *Heimvyr *Zahz *Muhan Chimera The crime that caused the Kanima to be destroyed by the Daeus was working with Tiamat to create horrible monsters that would rival the Monstrous Entities in pure savagery. These monsters came to be known as Chimera and feature in a number of mythologies from across the universe, including monsters like the Sphinx and the actual Chimera Monster. *Tezcatlipoca *Metuset Overlord Species Not much is known about the Overlord Species, other than they are from another dimension of space. They are beings of pure Anti-Life and as such have yet to actually set foot on the Superplanet yet. The only known Overlord before 2568 was Ultima, the Director of the OMEGA Corporation, a refugee of the Overlord Government in his home universe. *Ultima *Ulagaea *Lavian Masume *Kilgea Parselonian From a rogue planet between the galaxies, the Parselonians are a serpentlike species that is able to grow legs and change its color depending on its age and its power. When the Overlords arrived, they practically jumped at the chance to become one of their Regulators and have been the most loyal to them, using their new power to augment their own technology and to rape humans. *Black-Scale *Quevss *Vilss Vogan A native of the Milky Way Galaxy, the Vogan are very much like the Covenant. They worshipped the Forerunners to a fault and after learning about the idea of the Mantle of Responsibility, they came to view themselves as the new Bearers of the Mantle. However, they must have heard it wrong and instead of protecting other races, they believe they should subjugate them. They believe that the Mantle gives them the right to do so by making them the new penultimate species - all species must serve them. Recently, the Vogan have entered into a civil war with themselves after the death of Mordujisk and his Interrex Akalrak at the hands of the Daeus Apollo in his ploy to destroy General. *Mordujisk *Akalrak *Maxima Praetor *The Aedilis of the Wukras *Traokas *Mirak *Sbarro, lictor to the Aedilis of the Wukras Moloch Not much is known where the Moloch are from, but they are a technologically supreme race. Their technology seems to rival that of the Forerunners themselves. The Moloch are a race of reptilian humanoids who stand far more erect than their Parselonian cousins, and do not seem to vary as much in color and race. They are a race of travelers and scientists, but like the Vogan, seem to believe themselves a superior race and have a disgustingly disdainful view of lesser races and share a particular hatred for humanity. *Varanus *Elgaria *Samyaza *Roaz *Iravant *Ao Druk Moloch Subordinate Species The Moloch have claimed a number of species as subordinates, basically enslaved to their will. * Elgaria's Anu * Noor the Anu * Baor the Bukwas San 'Shyuum Once one of the most powerful races in the Milky Way Galaxy, the San 'Shyuum have indeed fallen far. They have had a long and painful history with humanity, once being their greatest ally just before the Human-Forerunner War and then their greatest enemy during the Human-Covenant War. They are a serpentine race similar to the Parselonians, but are far more frail. They were one of the two races, along with the Sangheili to start the Covenant and where almost completely extinct by the destruction of their capital, High Charity. Their homeworld was destroyed during a civil war over how to worship the Forerunners. *Prophet of Truth *Prophet of Regret *Prophet of Mercy *Prophet of Justice *Speaker of the Black Hand *Holographer Lekgolo A powerful race native to the world of Te, the Lekgolo are a race of sentient worms. They form colonies in which they combine their bodies to form new beings known as Mgalekgolo and were a major facet of the Human-Covenant War as they were a member of the Covenant. Often times, the colonies of worms grow so large that they have to separate, forming two brother colonies known to other races as "Bond-Brothers." *Hunter King Turigal Asu Seku *Paraka Asu Malo *Sagaro *N'lana Jiralhanae The main cause for the collapse of the Covenant, the Jiralhanae are a savage race native to Doisac. They are massive beasts similar to gorillas mixed with rhinoceros. Their savage nature led to the Great Schism of the Covenant and the resulting civil war that saw the collapse of the Covenant. *Byrana *Tartarus *Bruticus *Lazarus *Pyrrhus *Baram Unggoy A diminutive race native to Balaho, the Unggoy are a reptilian race who is solely dependant on methane to breathe. They are a race of merchants, but during their time with the Covenant, they were treated as cannon-fodder. *Grut *Yayap *Koryath Ben-Dault au-Buwan *Pazu val'Te Rykuur The Flood Just before the Forerunners came to rule the Milky Way Galaxy, they were under the rule of a race known to them as the Precursors. The Forerunners eventually overthrew the Precursor rule, but as a final way to cleanse the Milky Way Galaxy of the Forerunner filth, the Precursors transformed themselves into a new life form - a life form that first encountered the humans who dubbed their new enemy as The Flood. A virulent lifeform consumed with an incurable gluttonous hunger, they seek to assimilate all life into their neverending onslaught. *Gravemind *The Hunger *Timeless One *Tipor Suh Forerunner While much of what is known about the Forerunner comes from what they left behind, there are records of actual Forerunners interacting with our universe in the past few years, namely the Requiem Campaign and the Attack on New Phoenix by the Ur-Didact. *The Didact *Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting *The Librarian *Eva Elemente T'sa Koyan Native to a rogue planet between the galaxies without a sun, the T'sa Koyan are a humanoid race of telepaths and telekinetics. They are ruled by whoever is the most powerful telepath and failing that is ruled by their Chi King and as such have been hunting Jarek for years to try to appoint him King. *Jarek *Chi King *Cozukaru *Kyrun *Enforcer 1 *Enforcer 2 *Enforcer 3 *Speaker of the Black Hand *Hinvko *Gidurel *Zervi *Syntaztiel *Viztotle *Hinrekta *Jerivula *Tsakyura *Jurtakla Ancient Morans In the ancient times on the previous super planet of Eden, one race reigned supreme under the Daeus and that was the Moran race. They were a humanoid species that was modeled by the Daeus from spiders, reptiles, and monkeys. They have long gone extinct. *Rahamus **Raian **Hieronymus *Nakmotez *Pandora *Eve Councilors of Eternal While the Daeus are the final say of the Chaos Mundus, there is a power above them that has caused much trouble in recent years. This final power is known as the Council of Eternal and namely operates out of the First Universe. The various council members are selected from various races from all universes and are named after various emotions and important parts of a natural cycle, led by the Councilors of Life and Death *Councilor of Life *Councilor of Death *Councilor of Wisdom *Councilor of Fear *Councilor of Love *Councilor of Rage *Councilor of Corruption *Councilor of Love *Councilor of Swift *Councilor of Strength *Councilor of Power *Councilor of Pain *Councilor of Evasion *Councilor of Sin *Councilor of Belief *Councilor of Destruction *Councilor of Hope *Councilor of Jealousy *Councilor of Greed *Councilor of Redemption *Councilor of Disease Fragments Listed here are beings who have no actual race - they are a fragment of a greater being. Chaos Fragments These are fragments of beings from the Chaos Mundus. *Adrian Bracktanus *Natasha *General's Intelligence *Gabriel Oni *Johnson "Halo" DeAngelis *Ronald "Yayap" Watts *Franklin Swartz *Caleb Malachi *Belac 'Malachee *Malachus *Admonadmonack *JIMMY *Jone Other Fragments These fragments are beings from other universes. *Anarluxion *Zeroluxion *Aqualuxion *Teraluxion *Aeroluxion *Sophaluxion *Lunaxion *Umbrxion Animals These animals are creatures who deserve to be named as they have become names that everyone should know. *Sargent *Captain *Zerok *Rex *Black Hayate Other Races on the Superplanet The number of species on the Superplanet is unprecedented and astronomically high. * Sarkot the Ruan, a quadrupedal species that resembles humans, but their head is where our groin would be and the bulb that serves as our head is actually their tail. * Maxwell the Vrolt, a bipedal species that resemble a hybrid of humanoid and insectoid features, they consume raw minerals, thus making them highly adaptable miners. Unknown Species A number of beings exist that do not have a classification or a native race known to this dossier. *The Emperor *Orien Tomasaro *Eternal *Caenna *Malachi (Rashakti) *Emos *Emas *Exo *Exin *Zeron (Torrie) *Tray *Victoria *Gem *Re *Union *Baxer *Bunny *Kereluxion *Dr. Mario *Kilzan *Haunver *Queselde *Tsiktsik